Pillow Curse
by skydreamer211
Summary: When Gray wakes up in a strange house, with a girl staring at him, what will happen? Wait, Erza is there too? Oh, no. Note: This story is based real events in my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I got a Fairy Tail pillow for X-mas, and it has Gray on one side and Erza on the other. This story is based on real events that happened on Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**P.S. The girl is me. **

"Oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh! Look at my awesomely cool pillow, Mom!" a girl's high-pitched voice squealed. Gray opened his eyes and saw a pretty girl with long, dark blonde hair staring at him. She squeezed whatever was in her arms very tightly, and Gray realized it was him. He tried to squirm away, but to his shock he couldn't move. The girl danced around with the pillow in her arms and flipped it over. "Oh mi gosh! It has Erza on the other side! Eeep!" Gray tried to groan, but he couldn't make a sound. Erza? What was she doing here? Suddenly the girl danced around and ran through the house and up a flight of stairs. Gray was able to see a door with a lock on it, which was currently unlocked. The girl put the pillow down on a purple chair and went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and put them on. She pulled on a pair of brown boots and grabbed something small out of her desk drawer. As she got closer, Gray could see it was an extremely small SoundPod. She unwound the earbuds and put them in her ears and walked out, humming along to the song. Gray closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was standing on the girl's floor, and Erza was sitting on the chair. She fixed him with one of her stares, and asked, "Where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, peoples! This is HaruLovesLucy, coming to you with the second installment of Pillow Curse! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

"Well? Where are we?" Erza asked. "How the hell should I know? I'm trapped here, just like you are. We should probably look around, see what kind of person this girl is." "That is a good idea. I approve of it." Gray opened her desk drawers and found a notebook. "What's this?" He opened it. Dear Diary, the book read, I tried to cut again today. I don't know why I just can't do it and get it over with. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. -Emma. "Erza." Gray's voice was barely a whisper. "Look at this." She came over and read the diary entry. When she finished, her face had grown pale. She flipped through the notebook. Another entry, dated in October, read, Mom and Dad put me in the hospital. They found my suicide note. I made a friend here. Her name is Luda. She says that as soon as they let her go home, she's going to kill herself. On the off chance that she doesn't, I gave her my email address. I hope she doesn't die. She's a beautiful person, and I would really miss her. Erza looked up from the notebook. "What kind of girl is this?" Suddenly they heard her feet, pounding up the steps. She was singing along to her little SoundPod, and she unlocked the door, and Gray and Erza found themselves in the pillow again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Yes, you probably hate me for not updating any of my stories, but right now, I have an update for Pillow Curse. Erza, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Erza: Sky does not own Fairy Tail, but she does own a Fairy Tail pillow, on which this story is based.**

As the mystery girl danced around the room, she also packed. She was throwing things into many medium size bags. Gray sweatdropped. _ Just like Erza,_ he thought. She was singing a Japanese song that was playing on her speaker. The first line was, _Fairy, where are you going? HIkari zenbu atsumete. _(**Sound familiar?)** He was still a little worried about her. What was up with that diary entry? She seemed like such a happy, bright child, almost teenager. He guessed the girl was about twelve or thirteen, judging by her look, height and taste in music, decorations, and books. Gray knew how girls around that age started acting all mushy and gushy, and he was right. There was a box of books on the floor labeled, _Romance Novels._ While he was out of the pillow, before the girl returned, he had peeked inside. It was full of books with titles like, _The Lady and The Duke, I Want Candy, _and _The Sweet Side. _Who knew the bipolar child was tripolar? (**Get it?) **She suddenly stopped packing and ran out the door, stopping to close it behind her. Gray blinked, and he was out of the pillow. He stood where he was standing the first time he was out.


End file.
